Larxene's Journal
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: Larxene was bored, very bored. So she decided to find someone to go date with her, why because she didn’t have anything else to do, so date was her first choice. But searching for that person was not as easy as she thought. Rated for some shounenai scene


One day in the Castle Oblivion, Larxene, number 12, the only women in the Organization XIII, looked at her diary which lay in her lap. She was reading the part about how hard she looked for a date. Here is the story:

Date X Month X Year X

Castle Oblivion,

Oh well today is no different from yesterday, no job, no killing, no party, just a plain day. How boring. Just looked at myself, the only woman that living in this stupid crazy bloody castle, what was the name again, oh yeah Castle Oblivion, who named that anyway. Well, I was standing here looking at my beautiful self in front of the mirror. Oh right why don't I go on a date? That was a good idea, since I was the only woman here; sure that everyone would want to go with me. That was a splendid idea! Go my brain!

I looked down at the several set of make up in my desk, "Hmm what should I put on make up, lipstick? Mascara? Hmm… oh well I had enough beauty in my face I don't need them," I sighed and walked out from my room.

"Well let's go to the superior first, maybe I will get a good position later," I smirked as the thought passed my head.

I walked slowly to Xemnas' room, which is in the uppers floor in this castle. It was simply enough to find it. As I approached it, I knocked softly, not want to sound rude. No one answer at first, which grew me upset a bit. I knocked again, which more demand, and after the 5th knock, the door opened slowly, revealing Xemnas' creepy face.

"What do you want?" he said, cold as usual. Oh I never liked him in the first place, but… oh well why am I here again? Oh right a date!

"Well, can I come in?"

He didn't say anything and opened the door a bit so I can come. His room was so dark, that I can barely see something inside it. I then looked at him and noticed that he had his silvery hair wet, from shower I think. He walked to front of his mirror, and beginning to combing his hair. I could see from the reflecting the mirror that he was looking at me, suspiciously.

"So why are you here?" He asked, still combing his silver hair. I never thought that he had such a beautiful hair. Hey I'm not to watching his hair! Back to business!

"I was wondering if you're not busy so we could go somewhere together." Whoa I couldn't believe it that I said that in a calm voice. "You know like a date," I continue.

The Superior began to walk away from the mirror and grabbed something. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything, but when he walked to me, I noticed that it was a bouquet of flower that he had in his hand. Oh how sweet of him, already prepare for our date.

I was about to say something, when he walked passed me and said, "Sorry, have another appointment," and then he walked away with the bouquet of rose in his hand.

"Oh well I think I must see another person then," I too walked away and think for another person. Maybe Marly, a.k.a Marluxia, would help me.

I began to descend the damn so long stair when I suddenly remember something important, I could teleport, why bother walking. I summoned the dark teleport and headed straight to Marly's room. His room was no far from my own. Oh well I knocked the door, and luckily, he quickly opened it and let me inside. His room was probably the worst, or the cutest, or the sweetest, or whatever you preferred. I mean all the decoration was in PINK color. The bed, the floor, the carpet, the curtain, all of it! I'm not disgust by it, since I knew Marly, but please he is a MAN! Oh well I'm not here for it, am I?

I noticed that Marly was combing his pink hair and fumed happily in front of his large mirror with pink flower as it decoration. I sometimes thought whose Nobody Marly is; whoever it is must be creepy.

"What are you doing here Larxene?" he asked still combing hi pink hair.

"Oh I just want to ask you if you want to go on a date with me." I asked calmly.

"Date? Oh I'm so sorry, Larxy, I've already made an appointment with someone else," he said, looked at me sadly, "Maybe if you asked me first, I can go with you,"

"Oh it's okay, really." I said, "There are 10 more to go!"

"Oh good then, because I don't want to hurt your feeling Larx…" when he was about to finished his sentence, a soft knocked could be heard from the door. Marly's face lit suddenly. He put his comb down, and looked at me, "Oh I bet it's him now. Am I okay? Am I good? I don't want to looked bad in front of him,"

"You're good Marly," I said calmly. Wait did he say it was a 'he'?

He nodded and walked to the door, his black robe flow behind him, and I swear I saw flower bloom near his feet! Maybe I got delirious. Anyway, Marly opened the door, and I believe my mouth was hanging open when I saw who was in front of the door. It was no other than XEMNAS! OMG! I thought I'm going to faint. So they were together? I can't believe it.

"Hi there, hun, you look gorgeous as ever," Xemnas said. He stroked Marly's cheek with his gloved hand. "I bring something for you," he pulled out the rose bouquet from his back and gave it to Marly who smile sweetly. WHAT! Sweet! I must be crazy.

"Oh thank you Xemnas!" Marly chirped happily and lung his arms around Xemnas' neck and kissed him deeply. I think I'm going crazy if I stayed here, so I let out a small cough to get their attention, which is not successful at first, but the second did bring their attention to me. They pulled away and looked at me, red tone in their cheek.

"What are you doing here, woman?" asked Xemnas bitterly. Can he just act nice once! Oh god!

"I was asking Marly to attend me to a date, but since he already had one, I think I will excuse myself," I summoned the portal once again and disappeared from them. God I never thought that our boss is gay! This was new! Maybe I could use it as blackmail! I chuckled evilly, oh my genius brain!

So who's going next? Hmm… ah maybe I could asked him. As I thought, Xigbar passed in front of me, looked in deep thought that he even didn't realize that he passed me. I don't want to ask him to date me, but why don't try?

"Hey, Xig!" I greeted him. He turned around as he heard me.

"Hey Larx, what's up?"

"What are you thinking, that you didn't notice me?" I approached him.

"Hey do you know where Xaldin is? I have something important to tell him," he asked.

"Well no, what do you want to ask him that you could be so thoughtful?"

"Ohh… that's umm…" he looked hesitated for a moment before continued, "I will tell you but promise not to laugh, scream, cursed, or anything. Just stay calm okay?"

I nodded, surely I never saw Xigbar acted like this before. Whatever the answer is, it must be very serious. "So what is it?"

"I…." he said something in a very low whisper that I couldn't hear it.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you!"

He sighed and looked around, make sure that nobody was hear us. He then motioned me to scoot closer, which I did and whisper something that made me scream on top of my lungs: "I love him" he said. "YOU WHAT!" I screamed.

"Hey you promised to not scream," he said. I swear a little blush creeping in his cheek. "I know it's odd, but hey that's the way it is,"

"How could you…." I said between my breath, "Oh never mind, I'm just kinda surprised that's all," I waved my hand in the air as to reassuring the man in front of me, "I just never thought that there's any gay people beside Marly and Superior," I sighed.

Xigbar looked quite surprised when they heard me, "They do? Whoa I never thought about that before. Guess I'm not the only gay people here!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh yeah whatever," In the other hand I was getting sadder and sadder. I hoped someone in this castle actually would date me.

"So I guess you don't know where Xaldin is,"

"Huh, maybe he was on the roof, you know he liked to just stand there sometimes," I said after regaining my composure.

"Hey, you're right, why I never thought about that before! Thanks Larx!" He said before ran out to seek his love one. I was envy those who had someone with them.

Anyway I still have 8 to go; I hoped I could find my date. Well, I hoped the old Luxord would help me. I then made my way to the front of Luxord's door. Before I knocked I swear I heard some cursing from inside, which made me hesitate for a moment but I knocked it anyway. I heard a word 'come in' so I turned the knob and went inside.

"OH MY VIRGIN EYES!" I screamed while I covered my eyes with my gloved hand. Why I screamed you asked? Well you would scream if you see two old men sat opposite each other with ONLY a pair of BOXER! Yes, there in the middle of the room, sat Luxord and Vexen, oppose each other, in front of a table, looked like playing some sort of poker. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU ARE DOING!"

"Oh hi there Larxene, I don't know it was you who came," Luxord said calmly, still looking at the table.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PLAYING WITHOUT ANYTHING EXCEPT BOXER!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

"Chill out, Larx, we only play a poker, right Vexen?"

"Yes," was Vexen only replied.

"With only a pair of boxer," I found myself whisper, looked like I didn't have any energy to force my voice out.

"Oh it is a strip poker, whoever loses, must pull out their clothes. Looked like I and Vexen have the same score, so whoever lose now, will get nude and be on the bottom," Luxord explained calmly. "You want to join us?"

"NO WAY!" great after I found my voice back, now I used it to only lose it again. Poor me. "I'll get going," I walked out from the damn room and closed the door behind me, cursing under my breath. I stood there for a moment to catch my breath; I had used all my strength to scream so I need to rest for a bit. But it was only for a moment, because as I stood there I heard Luxord screamed "VEXEN you lose! You're MINE!" the tone was so scary that it ran down on my spine. I shuddered lightly and walked as fast as I can from the door.

Is there anyone who's not gay? I was tired of searching for nothing. Getting myself tired, I walked to the common room then headed vending machine, bought a can of beer, to cool down a bit. I flopped down on the couch and gulped my drink; it felt good in my sore throat.

As I relaxed in the couch, the door suddenly open, revealed Zexion. His face looked annoyed, and he quickly ran to the back of the couch where I was sitting, which is in the corner. I was about to asked him what happened, when suddenly the door opened again, and now revealed the super hyper Demyx with his sitar in hand.

"Zeeeeexyyyy… where are you…. Come'er Sexy!" he said in a singsong voice.

"What are you doing here Demyx?" I asked, acting like I didn't know anything about Zexion who hid behind me.

"Oh hi there Larxy! Have you seen the sexy Zexy? He kinda ran off from me," he said still in sing song voice, and now with his sitar on he began to sing, "_Zexydarling, baby cuter than Roxyhotter than Axy prettier than Larxysweeter than Marlycooler than Xemny lalala baby baby_"

I had my hands on my ears, covering them as Demyx's voice getting louder. Not only singing, now he too was dancing, and making his water clone appeared. "ZEXION! MAKE HIM STOP NOW!" I screamed again.

Zexion who was hiding behind my seat, popped up and walked to Demyx, "Demyx, I swear if you don't stop this at once, I will make you suffer,"

Upon hearing these, Demyx suddenly stopped, his sitar and clone disappeared, and he immediately hugged Zexion, who surprisingly still acted calm. "Oh Zexy, why you ran away from me, I missed you somuch," then the unbelievable thing happen, Demyx kissed Zexion deeply in the lips, but that's not what make me surprised, what made me numb is the fact that Zexion is kissing back and now has his arms wrapped around Demyx body. God, is there even any straight guy here!

Anyway, I watched the two couple kissing until they finally stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong Larxy? You are like you just look at a ghost!" Demyx said, still hugging Zexion in his arms.

"No… nothing just surprised that's all. But I getting used to it, don't worry," I think I really getting used to seeing gay people. Oh poor me.

"Oh good then, now if you don't mind, I and Zexy have some business," With that the two of them walked away from the room, holding each other hand, oh how sweet…. Oh no! I won't be a gay fan! Oh well… Let see… maybe Saix isn't gay, he never care about that. Maybe he's my only hope.

I walked away from the room, getting another can of beer before I went. I gulped down half of my beer before I heard some sort of voice from the hallway. I hid behind one pillar and listened to the voice. I peeped and saw Lexaeus and Saix. Oh great I don't have to wandered around to see Saix now. But wait what are they doing there?

I held my breath and watched them, looked like they have some sort of fighting, because Lexaeus was screaming, "SAIX don't ignore me!"

The other man just snorted and looked at the man before him, "I told you to get lost, don't I?" Saix said, coolly.

"But… you hadn't answered my question!" Lexaeus said again.

"Oh well, I never thought that way, sorry." Saix said again. Isn't he saying that he's not gay, oh how nice of him.

"But…"

"Please, stop bugging me,"

"But just once, please, I beg you," Lexaeus used his goody puppy eyes, and pleaded at Saix, wait since when he learned to used puppy eyes? That's kinda creepy, since he had such a big body and muscle.

"No,"

"Come on," he used the puppy eyes again. Ow man, don't know that this Organization full of crazy people. I wondered why I came here in the first place. Oh yeah right, because it full of hot people, but all of them were gay.

"Fine," I shot my head up when Saix agreed about something. I wondered why they were talking about, but soon my question got answered as Saix continued, "But just this once. After this you will be on the bottom, _forever_."

Lexaeus chirped happily, and gave Saix a bear hug. He then kissed Saix cheek and said 'thanks' in a high pitched voice. Oh I'm sick of this gay people! I quickly walked away from the sight before I threw up in the spot. Now I didn't have any people left. Xemnas, Marly, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, and even Saix, they were all gay! But wait I think I miss someone. Oh yeah right Axel! How could I miss him! I will get to him at once. Surely there's no one left for him.

I walked happily, smiled in my face as I made my way to Axel's room. I was readied myself in front of the room, repaired my black cloak and my blonde hair. Before I turned the knob I heard something from the other side of the door, but maybe it was just my imagination. Anyway, I opened the door, not even bother to knock when suddenly my throat let out another scream "OH MY GOD, HOLY, FUCK, HELL!" I even didn't bother to realize what I was saying. I was too dumbstruck by the image in front of me.

There in the bed laid Axel, with nothing on, thanks for the blanket that cover half of his body that I didn't have to see anything unnecessary, his clothes sprayed in the floor. Oh well I was let another "GOD, WHAT IN THE HELL NAME!" when I saw a blond hair popped up beneath Axel, it was Roxas! God why I never thought about that kid before?

Axel and Roxas now blushed madly, and looked at me, "Hi there Larx, have you ever heard of knocking?" Axel said.

"GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed again. I was glad that I was getting my beer and rest after I encountered Luxord, cause of I didn't I'm sure I'm going to lose my pretty voice.

"What else do you think I'm doing?" Axel said a bit annoyed. Roxas who was still beneath him still have red tone in his pale cheek. Aww he is so cute that way, sadly he is with Axel. "Now what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh well never mind. But surely do you must do this to him this early?" I asked, seeing Roxas' face which was sweating and flushed.

"Oh don't worry about that, he enjoyed it, right hun?" Axel bent down and kissed Roxas deeply in the lips before he trailed down to the blonde's neck, make the blond moaned with pleasure, how cute of him. 'NO bad thought Larx, he's gay, and with that ape Axel' "So are you going to stand there forever or what?" Axel continued.

"Oh I will go if you will, kindly, tell me whom I can date today, since all the members are **_gay_**!" I nearly scream at the last word, but my voice seemed didn't have any strength for it.

"Well I don't know of anyone else," Axel said. I was about to walked away when Axel continued, "Oh what about Namine? She's not gay, because she's not a guy,"

"How clever of you," I said with about of sarcasm in my voice.

"Now if you will please leave us?" Axel said again.

I sighed and nodded, "Fine, have it your way," I bowed to them and teleported, now straight to Namine's room. If Xemnas' room was all in black, Namine's was all in white. I saw the blonde girl sat in her chair drawing something, like usual. I drew her attention by cough a bit which quite successful.

"May I help you Ma'am?" The blonde girl put down her sketchbook and looked at me.

"What are you drawing there sweetie?" I asked as I walked down to her.

"No-nothing…." She answered a bit stammered. I never saw her acted like this before.

"Can I see it?" I asked more like demand than a request.

The blond girl just blushed and gave me her sketch book. I saw her doodle of the Organization member, and about Xemnas and Marly, then Xigbar and Xaldin, Luxord and Vexen, Zexion and Demyx, Lexaeus and Saix, Axel and Roxas; 'wait a second, isn't this the gay pairing that I found in the castle? Wasn't that mean that she…' I looked at her and pierced my eyes on her, and she just blushed and had her head down. I continued to open the page until it revealed me and her, WHAT THE F?

I saw her blushed even deeper when she realized that I was looking at the picture that she just finished. I just sighed at the irony, "Oh well, Namine, will you be my date today?"

The girl just stood up and walked to me, then she grabbed my hand and said, "Sure"

Thank God finally I have someone to date with. I don't care anymore if it was Namine I was taking, but well it's better than no one, right? Anyway, I walked with her to the town, still holding her hand in mine, and we spend our day with each other together as a couple.

End of story

Larxene – XII – Organization XIII –Castle Oblivion


End file.
